1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing and, more specifically, to a garment incorporating means for carrying a pet therein. The garment is preferably worn on a user's torso and includes pockets for storage. The garment has an accessible pouch positioned either on its interior or exterior for receiving a pet therein. Additionally the pouch may include padding situated therein providing footing and comfort for the pet. The supple pouch material can be manufactured from the same material as the garment or other materials, such as cotton fleece, sherpa, micro fleece, french terri, berber fabric etc, of varying colors, patterns and images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other garments incorporating pouches. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,264 issued to Napolitano on Apr. 1, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Jones on May 30, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,688. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,083 was issued to Arnold on Mar. 18, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 1997 to Darling et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,739.
Another patent was issued to Shatzkin et al. on Sep. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,725. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,606 was issued to Pickett on Nov. 19, 2002. Another was issued to Cummings et al. on Jul. 22, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,396 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 9, 2004 to Johnson as U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,871.
Another patent was issued to Sims on Oct. 24, 1941 as U.K. Patent No. GB540,672. Yet another European Patent Application No. EP 0 087 063 was published on Aug. 31, 1983 to Moore. Another was issued to Porter on Dec. 12, 1997 as Canadian Patent No. CA2,167,417 and still yet another was Published on Jan. 14, 1999 to Garneau as International Patent Application No. WO99/01045.